


You knock me out, I undo my pants

by orphan_account



Series: Hamilton Fics [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: It's time to die, M/M, hello darkness my old friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bada-bing bada-boom





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FluffyTheUnicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/gifts), [jimjonnutro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimjonnutro/gifts).



burr does a backflip into Alex's yard and says "my main ham slam hoe damn watchu got there hhhmmmmmmm **mmmmmm**."

"I am currently creating a Son." He points to a pumpkin with a crude sharpie face drawn onto the front.

Aaron Burr is filled with emotion and begins to weep. Such soul, such _heart_ , Aaron cant help but be taken aback by this true act of love.

"Alex... This is the best thing I've seen all day," He wipes a tear Away, "will you allow me to caress his pumpkiny lumps."

"Of course." Alex whispers.

Aaron carefully approaches the Child. He tenderly Lifts him off the ground and cradles him in his arms. "What's his name?" He asks.

"Ph-phillip." Alex whinnies

"How cute." Aaron barks

"Oh god" Hamilton neighs, "are we turning into furries?"

"I believe so" Aaron growls. He looks down at the pumpkin in his hands and let's out a yelp and drops the pumpkin. His hands... They are beginning to become.. furry!

Phillip falls to the ground in slow motion, tumbling with grace to his demise.

"Nooooo!" Alex yells, and he slides on the ground towards his only kin. But he is too late. Phillip is gone.

Alex curls up in on himself, and he begins to sob.

"There. There." Aaron pats the grieving fathers back. He shushes Alex and drags him into the living room by his chin.

Alex passes out.

...

When he wakes up, Aaron is above him, Alex screams.

 

"Oh my fucking god" alex says, "where is my child"

"Hes fucking dead you loser now get up." Aaron bashes.

Alex takes a shuddering breath, "allow my to grieve me only Family you Fiend."

Aaron sighs, then sits down in the plush armchair in the Hamilton's living room. He considers why he even came here in the first place. He didn't want to do anything besides make fun of alex, and he sorta failed. No point in trying to accomplish that now. The man was broken, torn up over the death of his late son.

After a while, Alex speaks up.

"Aaron please kill me, I must meet my son in the afterlife."

Aaron blinks at the man, then stands up. "If you says so." And he shuffles over to alex and kisses him right on the mouth, transferring the cyanide to alex's body. "OH MY FUCKING _GOD_!" He screams. But the words are weak as he slips into the unforgiving hands of death.

When alex wakes up, his sweet, sweet pumpkin son, Phillip is in front of him. "Oh Phillip!," Alex exclaims, and he holds the pumpkin child close to his chest.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please end me
> 
> This is it, this is my hamburr fic
> 
> (Jk its still in the editing phase)


End file.
